


Housewarming

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [31]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Cocktail Friday, Humor, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Duo brings over the perfect housewarming gift.





	Housewarming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the June 20th Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/175950878609/acocktailmoment-the-cocktail-construction.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**Housewarming** by luvsanime02

########

“I got you a housewarming gift,” Duo announces after he walks through the front door.

Wufei blinks, and gives him a confused look. “We moved in four months ago,” he points out.

Duo shrugs. “So it’s late.”

Heero appears in the doorway leading to the kitchen, a towel slung over his shoulder from washing the dishes. “Do we want to know?”

Rolling his eyes, Duo brings around the arm that’s been hiding behind his back. In his hand is a wrapped package about the size of one of those picture collages in a frame. 

Despite his trepidation, Wufei’s too curious to resist. “Let’s see it, then,” he says, holding out his hand for the gift.

“Lovely attitude,” Duo mutters, but he passes it over anyway.

Heero walks over to stand beside Wufei, who rips off a corner of the wrapping paper. Inside is a frame, yes, but it’s not a picture collage.

“How did you find something like this?” Wufei asks slowly, not quite believing what he’s seeing.

Heero snorts, tries to contain a grin, and ends up chuckling. “This is great,” he says, taking the frame.

Wufei raises an eyebrow. “It is?” he asks, just to see Duo pout at him, before smiling at his friend. “Thanks, Duo.”

“No problem,” he says. “Every house needs a liquor chart on the wall.”

Wufei takes the picture from Heero and starts walking around the room, trying to find the perfect place to hang it up. “Agreed,” Wufei says, remembering the fiasco that happened during their housewarming party. Wufei loves Heero dearly, but leaving him in charge of making the drinks was an unforeseen error of epic proportions.

“We should put it up in the kitchen,” Heero says. “That’s where the drinks get made.”

Which is a good point. Wufei walks toward the kitchen. “So, has Trowa forgiven you yet for getting him that drunk?” Duo asks Heero. Wufei smirks. That  _ was  _ hilarious, he has to admit. He’d had no idea that Trowa could sing before that night.

“More like he’s thanking me,” Heero retorts. “He went home with Sally.”

Laughter follows Wufei into the kitchen, and he shakes his head in amusement. He braces the chart on the countertop until one of them gets a nail to hang it with, and then heads back out to rejoin the others. 

Really, Wufei thinks that Duo came up with the perfect gift. The house feels a little bit more like their own home now.


End file.
